


Lessons on Love

by Harpalyke



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Grooming, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Magic, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke
Summary: Anna has always had an intense, almost pathological love for her sister, Elsa. She is thrilled to discover that Elsa shares her feelings, but is it love or something more twisted?
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Lessons on Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [servicetopthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/gifts).



Something strange was going on in this castle and Anna couldn’t figure out what. The air had changed somehow, thickened with something she couldn’t decipher. It must’ve had something to do with Elsa, because whatever-it-was was always stronger in her presence. 

And her presence had been more frequent lately, which Anna was thrilled about. She’d missed her older sister even more than her parents. Though Elsa didn’t speak to her much, likely accustomed to prolonged solitude, Anna felt better just having her around. Better and sort of...odd. 

Earlier this evening, Anna, in typical Anna fashion, had taken a jar of pickles out of the kitchen for a snack and dropped it on her big toe. The jar smashed into pieces and her yelp echoed throughout the entire castle. 

“Augh!” she cried, rocking back and forth on the floor, clutching her throbbing toe. Footsteps advanced from down the hall, but Anna was too busy wincing to open her eyes, assuming it was a servant. But the air thickened and a warmth took over, almost canceling out the pain, as a gentle hand clasped her shoulder. 

“Are you all right, Anna?” Elsa asked, kneeling beside her. 

Anna took a deep breath before replying in a steady voice, not wanting to appear so juvenile. “I’m okay, just frustrated by my clumsiness. And I really want a pickle.” 

Elsa smiled and lifted her hand to her cheek, stroking it with her knuckles. It felt so nice that Anna’s eyes fluttered closed and a small grin crossed her face. Nothing odd or unsettling, just nice, an older sister’s comfort. 

But now, as Anna sat in her large bathtub and replayed the encounter in her head, she was breathing in that thick air and feeling that warmth again. Her face flushed despite the cooling bathwater. A semi-painful sensation was creeping outward from between her legs, bringing her hands to her soft folds. Breathing heavily, she rubbed her hand back and forth, trying to alleviate it. It didn’t help; on the contrary, it only intensified, curling her toes and bending her forward. 

A loud knock on the door caused her to jump and clamp her legs closed. “C-come in!” she called, again assuming it was the servant bringing more towels. 

A figure much taller and slimmer than the servant stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Anna’s breath left her lungs when she realized it was Elsa. Twice in one day? What on Earth was the occasion? However, Anna didn’t care much about the answer, clouded by the warm haze. The spot between her legs was throbbing relentlessly, begging for her hand back. To fight it, she crossed her legs tighter. 

Elsa stopped about a foot away from the tub, surveying Anna with her large, cool-blue eyes. She looked like she was on her way to bed: in a simple nightdress, bare-faced, her loose blonde hair flowing down to her waist. She seemed to be glowing in the candlelight. For a moment, Anna was enchanted by her beauty, staring at her open-mouthed. Then Elsa came closer and tucked Anna’s hair behind her ear. The word to describe the atmosphere suddenly popped into Anna’s head:  _ tension. _

Elsa dipped her hand into the water and let out a chuckle. “Anna, this water’s gone cold. What are you doing, still taking this bath?”

Fighting the urge to touch myself, Anna thought, but of course she was not about to say that to her sister. It was awkward enough being naked in front of her, incapable of forming a coherent thought. 

“Well at least let me warm up the water for you,” Elsa continued, stepping away from the tub. 

Anna felt her brows knit together. As far as she knew, Elsa’s powers only included freezing things and conjuring ice. How would she—? 

Her mind abruptly shut off as Elsa pulled off her nightdress and climbed into the tub. Anna caught sight of her naked body only for a second, but that second was enough to show her how beautiful Elsa was. Tall and slim, pure perfection. Her hair covered her round, pert breasts, but when she lowered herself into the bath, the water pulled it away, revealing pale pink nipples. 

_ Stop staring! _ Anna chided herself, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from those supple mounds. Elsa reached for her face with a wet hand. Anna closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace. When she opened them again, Elsa was right next to her. 

“There’s nothing wrong with exploring yourself,” her older sister told her, resting her arm around Anna’s shoulders and finding her hand under the water. Her fingers grazed Anna’s thigh as she took it, sending powerful tingles through her legs and torso, gathering in between her legs. 

Elsa guided her hand straight there, covering it with hers and rubbing like before. Except this time, Anna’s fingers were in a spot where all the tingles seemed to be concentrated; the touch alone sent shivers down to her toes and up her spine. Fluid hotter and thicker than the water leaked out of her slit, helping her fingers slide easier. 

“Oh—I—oh my—!” Anna gasped, throwing her head back. Amidst the stimulation below, she felt hot breath from Elsa’s mouth only an inch from her own. Anna lifted her chin and their lips met, Elsa’s gently parting her own and her tongue brushing against hers. 

Meanwhile, under the water, Anna’s hand was growing clumsy, since she was quite overwhelmed by this point. With her arm around her neck and mouth exploring Anna’s, Elsa took over, flattening her fingers against Anna’s labia and rubbing slowly but firmly. Moaning between kisses, Anna opened her legs as wide as she could and pressed her chest into Elsa’s. Together they moved in rhythm, their breasts mashing together and mouths growing more urgent, until Elsa broke the kiss to speak softly into Anna’s ear. 

“Now doesn’t that feel good, baby? I can feel how wet you are. Don’t you just love it, being touched like this?” 

“Yes, oh, gods,” Anna cried in response, clinging to her. When Elsa pressed her two fingers on that aching nub, Anna seized up, her fingers digging into Elsa’s shoulders, yearning, desperately yearning… But then they moved lower, sliding inside her and stretching her virgin inner walls. The snap of pain—actual pain, not pleasure-pain—jerked Anna out of the haze. “Ouch—Elsa, no!” 

Elsa gave her a sly smile, holding her hand still with her fingers halfway inside. “We’re just getting to the fun part, silly.”

Anna didn’t answer, dangerously close to tears. She hated saying no to Elsa; she loved Elsa and loved her attention, but this type of touch was just so—so— Anna couldn’t even name it, and yet it caused her so much discomfort. 

Elsa’s expression softened and she withdrew her hand. “Don’t cry, baby,” she said, kissing Anna on the cheek. “How about we kiss instead?” 

Anna still wanted to protest, since this whole encounter was so strange and she was supposed to be having it with her future husband, not her  _ sister, _ but the haze was clouding her mind again. She’d enjoyed Elsa’s mouth on hers, so why not? 

Chest-to-chest, the girls shared a deep kiss with their arms around each other. Anna could’ve done this forever, but Elsa moved to her neck, pulling Anna’s sensitive skin between her teeth. This started the tingling and the heat and the yearning again, and Anna wanted to be touched again, but she couldn’t risk having to stop it. 

Elsa seemed to understand her conundrum: She pulled away and gave her that intoxicating smile before ducking under the water, her palms gliding over Anna’s slim torso. When they reached the tops of her thighs, they gently pried them apart. Elsa’s head moved closer, but then her hair floating all around obscured her from view. A second later, Anna felt something too delicate and soft to be a finger slide up her lower lips. Elsa’s tongue, she realized. 

For a moment, Anna sat frozen, starting at nothing while trying to sort how she felt about this. Physically, it felt wonderful, but how on Earth could Elsa breathe under there? In the next moment, she was concerned about nothing else except Elsa’s tongue slowly roving over her folds. Gods, did it feel so  _ good, _ especially when it licked them up into her mouth and hit that nub, causing Anna to shake and moan. 

She gripped the edges of the bathtub and fell into a state of pure bliss. All of the sensations—the water lapping over her small, bare breasts, Elsa’s suckling mouth, her hands on her thighs, her hair snaking around Anna’s legs and waist, caressing her skin… Even Elsa’s fingers filling her again brought pleasure, amplified by her lips around that nub, lightly nibbling it. Anna was stiffening up again, head back, teeth bared… 

“No, oh gods, Elsa!” she howled, thrusting her hips into her sister’s face. A bubble of the yearning within her was ballooning, about to explode… And then Elsa’s head popped back above the water. 

“What—why did you stop?” Anna demanded. 

Elsa smirked, splashing her playfully before climbing out of the tub. “Come on, I have an idea.” 

Anna was wary of this idea, but she was not going to tell her sister no twice in one night, not when this was the most time she’d spent with her in years. She grabbed a towel—Elsa had taken her bathrobe—wrapped it around herself, and followed her down the hall to her bedroom. 

Once they were locked inside, Elsa disrobed and swung her hair over her shoulders so that it fell just above her ass. What a perfect peach of an ass it was, Anna couldn’t help but notice with a mixture of desire and jealousy. Her own figure wasn’t even halfway to womanhood, and that’s if she wouldn’t be blessed with a figure like Elsa’s. She kept her towel wrapped tightly around her bust while she wrung out her hair. 

Until Elsa turned around and yanked it off of her. “You don’t need this in here, silly. Come, lie on the bed.”

Anna did as told and Elsa immediately pounced, devouring her mouth with hers and cupping her breasts. Her sister’s soft, bare skin against her own was kindling the fire burning deep within her. The bubble of yearning grew, opening her legs and arching her back, trying to get her pulsing lower lips as close to Elsa as possible. 

“That’s a good girl,” Elsa said, leaning over the bed. Anna licked her lips and tasted something tangy—her own juices in Elsa’s saliva. Meanwhile, with one hand on Anna’s breast, Elsa was rummaging around under her bed. 

“What are you looking for?” Anna asked, but her question was answered when Elsa straightened up, holding a wooden box. Around the sides were carvings in symbols Anna couldn’t read. “What’s in there?” 

Elsa only grinned at her, unlatching the box and taking out a long, thick piece of rubber. Upon a closer look, Anna saw that it was shaped like a penis, or what she’d imagined a penis would look like since she’d never seen one before. 

“What’s that for?” she asked, feeling her heart pick up. “Elsa?” 

Setting the box on the floor, Elsa pushed the rubber thing across Anna’s thighs, which immediately slammed shut. “Relax, baby,” Elsa coaxed. “It will feel good.” 

Anna shook her head. This was going too far—she was not going to let that thing anywhere near her. However, Elsa was apparently not taking that into consideration, since she was pressing the tip of it against Anna’s mound. As soon as it connected with her delicate flesh, waves of pure pleasure rolled through her whole body. 

“Oh,” Anna let out, sinking into the bed. 

Elsa was so close to her again, breathing in her ear. “See, pretty girl? I told you it feels nice.” 

_ Nice _ was not the word; _ amazing _ better fit the description. That instrument was more than just a piece of rubber, infused with some type of pleasure-inducing magic. Elsa slid it up and down her folds, teasing her, prodding her nub every so often. In addition to this, she leaned over and softly mouthed her nipple. 

After a few minutes of that wonderful rubbing, Anna felt something pushing into her. Assuming it was Elsa’s fingers again, she tensed up only slightly, sliding her fingers through Elsa’s hair to keep her mouth on her breast. Then it went deeper, much thicker than a finger or two, breaking into her. Elsa was working the rubber thing into her and Anna didn’t hate it. 

An intense heat was taking over, radiating from her womb. Every thrust was like a bolt of lightning, making her writhe with both pain and ecstasy. “No, Elsa,” she bawled. “No, I can’t take it anymore!” 

“Shh, baby, you’re doing wonderful.” Elsa’s cool palm was on her face, a stark contrast from the all-consuming heat. “Just relax.” Her voice was far away, drowned out by a shrill ringing in Anna’s ears. 

She tried to take Elsa’s advice, but the heat and electricity were too much: White static took over her vision, the ringing grew louder, and her eyes rolled up. Biting her lip and jerking her head back, she tried to twist away but the phallus plunged into her without cease… 

“No, Elsa, please!” she sobbed, pawing blindly for Elsa’s arm to knock it away. “Please, I can’t—!” 

“Shh...come, baby girl, come for me…” 

The heat, the static, the jolts tearing through her veins, lighting her on fire, fluid squirting out of her swelling slit, soaking the quilt… Then at last, blackness. 

When Anna opened her eyes, she immediately began to choke, gasping for breath. She sat up and realized she was still naked, except Elsa had draped the quilt over her. “Elsa!” she gasped, her breathing ragged but finally under control. 

Elsa, fully dressed, was tucking the box back under the bed. She straightened up, smiling, and in that same moment, Anna felt that burning heat again, this time only in her womb. She pressed a hand to it and felt the tiniest bulge, like a sac of fluid had grown in there. 

“What—what was—that?” she stammered. 

She was referring to the whole encounter, but Elsa gestured to where she’d hidden the box. “It’s a sacred creation that was made to continue our bloodline in an unfortunate event.” 

Anna merely blinked, trying to comprehend. “I don’t...I don’t understand. How will that—that thing continue our bloodline?” As if to answer her question, the fluid in her womb sloshed around, scalding the lining. Her eyes widened, filling with tears. “No…” 

Elsa’s grin widened as she took a seat on the edge of the bed, clasping Anna’s hand. “Don’t you see? Now you can have a baby without having to marry some prince from some strange land. A beautiful baby that will look just like you.” 

“But Elsa,” Anna burst out, her voice high-pitched with fret. “I  _ have _ to get married—it’s the normal way!” 

The smile dropped from Elsa’s face; in turn, Anna’s heart dropped in her chest. “No, Anna, you’re  _ mine. _ No one is taking you away from me. My coronation is only a couple years away, and after that, I have to marry one of our allies. I have to, but you don’t.”

Anna opened her mouth, but no words would come. Her mind was jammed, overloaded with such bizarre information. Elsa gave her a gentle nudge to lie flat on the bed. “I’m going to have some tea. I’ll be back later.” 

She leaned in and gave Anna a swift kiss on the tip of her upturned nose. “I love you, Anna.” 

“I-I love you, too, Elsa.” And with that, Anna began to cry in earnest, because she really did love Elsa so much, but this, what had just happened...was it really love? 

“Shh,” Elsa soothed, pulling the quilt up to Anna’s neck and wiping her tears with the sleeve of her nightdress. “Rest now, my pretty girl.” 

Clutching her burning womb, Anna managed to stave off the tears until Elsa left, but as soon as the door closed behind her, they poured out of her eyes, soaking the hair on either side of her face. All she could think of was that same question: Was this really love? Elsa hadn’t given her a choice in any of it—was that love or pure, covetous desire? 

Desire, Anna answered herself with the first bit of clarity that evening. 


End file.
